Bucking Horse and Skylark
by Togane Shiro
Summary: D18 day countdown project! Saya akan mem-publish satu ficlet per hari sampai D18 day tiba! Semua akan disimpan dalam archive ini. Berisi ficlet dengan plot ringan, kebanyakan fluff.
1. Rain and Coffee

_a/n1: untuk merayakan d18 day yang akan datang dalam 6 hari lagi, saya akan mem-publish satu ficlet per hari sebagai bentuk countdown sampai d18 day tiba! berarti akan ada total 7 ficlet. masing-masing hanya beberapa ratus kata dengan plot tidak berat (atau mungkin malah plotless). semua akan di-publish dalam archive ini―chapter-chapter berikutnya. semua juga berupa canon/semi-canon verse, paling bertukar aja antara present dan tyl verse._

_a/n2: lalu berhubung sudah sekian lama saya nggak berinteraksi dengan apapun-khr, mau itu anime, manga, fanfiksi maupun fancomic, mungkin mereka akan agak ooc dan banyak yang off orz beware of ooc!kyouya especially. karakter dia susah banget diingat orz_

_a/n3: selamat membaca! (ah, ini tyl-verse)_

**.**

* * *

Ia menarik lututnya ke dada dan kemudian dagunya ditopang di atasnya. Sesekali matanya mengalihkan perhatian dari televisi yang masih terus menayangkan film ke pintu megah dengan ukiran ornamen itu. Setiap kalinya pun ia akan mengerutkan keningnya tanda kesal.

'_Si Haneuma itu lama sekali._'

* * *

_**Bucking Horse and Skylark: Rain and Coffee**_

_**December 12th, 2013 (D-6)**_

_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**_

_This is a work of fanfiction, simply written for the purpose of enjoyment and entertainment. I gain no financial profit from writing this._

* * *

Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Cahaya yang terus berkedip itu membuat matanya tak nyaman. Ia menguap dan menggosok matanya.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun, Kyouya?"

Kyouya melirik pada sumber suara, ah, ia sudah kembali rupanya.

"Berani sekali kau membuatku menunggu lama, _Haneuma_."

Sang kepala Cavallone _famiglia _menggaruk pipinya dan tertawa kecil, menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya. "Aku ... tadi memecahkan gelas jadi aku aku harus membersihkannya dulu sebelum kembali. Sepertinya gelasnya masih basah dan licin." Ia memindahkan tangannya ke kepala Kyouya, memainkan rambut hitamnya, membelai dan menyisirnya turun. Rambutnya yang pendek itu menjadi cukup berantakan dibanding dengan model rambutnya dulu, apalagi bila ia baru bangun, rambutnya akan menjadi semakin tidak bisa turun. Hal itu sangat manis, menurut Dino.

"Kau bosan tanpaku?" tanya Dino dengan senyum di wajah―sebelum rasa sakit menghampirinya.

Sebuah pukulan keras tepat pada perutnya.

Lalu yang terluka hanya bisa meringis kesakitan.

"Kaupikir siapa yang mengajakku menonton dan akhirnya meninggalkanku sendirian dengan film membosankan ini, hah?"

Setelah itu, mereka berdua kembali pada film yang masih terus berputar itu. Ah, Kyouya sungguh tak mengerti selera film Dino, apa yang menarik dari film drama seperti ini? Tidak adakah film yang lebih menarik dengan pertarungan dan darah?

Tapi bila dipikir lagi, mungkin Kyouya juga tetap takkan tertarik dengan film seperti itu. Karena pada akhirnya ia pasti akan menelantarkan film tersebut dan malah memaksa Dino untuk bertarung dengannya.

Kyouya membenarkan letak selimut tebalnya agar dapat menghangatkan lehernya juga. "Apa di luar masih hujan?"

Mereka saling berbagi selimut sambil menonton. Sofa besar nan empuk milik Dino sungguh nyaman untuk mereka berdua saat ini. Dino mengambil kopi yang tadi ia siapkan dan memberikannya pada Kyouya. Sedangkan satunya lagi didekatkan pada hidungnya, dihirupnya aroma kopi itu dalam. Harum. "Uh-huh," respon Dino singkat sebelum menyeruput kopi hangat itu.

Kyouya pun melakukan hal yang sama, menyeruput kopi itu sedikit. Dapat ia rasakan minuman hangat itu turun lewat kerongkongannya dan masuk pada perut. Ah, jadi lebih hangat.

"Kautahu aku benci kopi, apalagi kopi asal negaramu."

"Ah, maaf." Dino meletakkan cangkir kopi itu kembali ke meja, "aku tak menemukan teh instan Jepang tadi. Aku akan segera membeli persediaan lagi nanti."

Kyouya tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menyandarkan kepalanya di atas bahu Dino, matanya lurus pada televisi―namun ia sama sekali tidak fokus pada hal itu. Ia hanya menikmati waktu singkatnya bersama Dino; berada di ruangan yang sama, menikmati secangkir kopi (yang bukan favoritnya) di hari yang dingin.

Ia menyeruput kopi lagi, menikmati rasa pahit bercampur manis itu tertinggal di lidah.

"Tapi kurasa sesekali tak apa. Rasa kopi ini mirip dengan rasa bibirmu."

* * *

_a/n4: KYOUYA OOC BANGET AHAHAH. serius lupa banget sama karakter dia. nyoba baca-baca wiki lagi soal dia, banyak lupa karakteristik dia orz (mungkin lebih efektif kalau baca ulang khr sih, tapi ada uas yang sedang berlangsung dan saya kalau nonton ulang pasti butuh banyak waktu-)_

_a/n5: makasih sudah baca ya! ditunggu next chapternya besok (nggak ada yang nungguin) /o/_


	2. Storm and Phonecall

_a/n1: ayo siapa yang ada di siniiii? d18 day nggak lama lagi ayo semangat otp manaaa (?)_

_a/n2: selamat membaca! (ini present-verse)_

**.**

* * *

"_Ciaossu._"

Kyouya mengangkat alisnya, kemudian melirik ke arah jendela dari sudut matanya. Ketika menemukan sosok _anak kecil_ pada pintu jendela ruangannya, bibirnya ditarik ke atas, membentuk sesimpul senyum tipis yang lebar.

"Apa kau ke sini untuk bertarung denganku, _akanbou_?"

Masih dengan senyum yang setia melekat pada wajah _bayi_ itu, ia menjawab, "kuyakin kau pasti tak menonton berita, jadi aku ke sini untuk memberitahumu bahwa Italia sedang dilanda badai yang kuat. Kau tahu maksudku, kan, Hibari?"

Lalu setelah ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia melompat pergi―entah hilang ke mana. Tak pernah ada yang tahu cara kerja _anak kecil_ itu.

Sedangkan Kyouya? Senyumnya hilang, namun ekspresinya masih sama seperti biasa―datar dengan mata menatap tajam pada setiap objek yang ada. Ia mencerna kembali kalimat yang dituturkan Reborn barusan. Italia?

Ah, ia mengerti.

* * *

_**Bucking Horse and Skylark: Storm and Phonecall**_

_**December 13th, 2013 (D-5)**_

_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**_

_This is a work of fanfiction, simply written for the purpose of enjoyment and entertainment. I gain no profit from writing this._

* * *

Sudah berapa puluh menit ia duduk diam di sana? Bahkan minuman hangatnya telah lama melewati suhu yang pas untuk dikonsumsi. Ia terus memainkan burung kuning kecil yang hinggap pada puncak lututnya. "Hibari! Hibari!" demikian seru burung itu dalam suara tinggi khasnya.

Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya, mencoba mengecek kontak yang tersimpan.

Ada dua nama.

'Kusakabe Tetsuya'.

'My Beloved Dino'.

... Tunggu sebentar, sejak kapan nama itu ada di sana? Lebih lagi, apa-apaan nama itu? Ia mengerutkan alisnya, pasti si _Haneuma_ itu yang sembarang menyimpan nomornya pada ponsel Kyouya. Ia akan pastikan si _Haneuma_ mendapat balasan yang sesuai karena telah mengutak-atik ponselnya.

Ia menekan tombol menu dengan cepat, kemudian mengerakkan kursornya ke bawah beberapa kali hingga menemukan tulisan 'hapus'. Ketika ia baru hendak menekan tombol hijau pada ponselnya, ia terdiam sejenak―tampak berpikir.

Kyoya tidak jadi menekan tombol hijau dan malah menekan tombol merah, mengembalikan tampilan layar ponselnya ke layar utama. Ia meletakkan ponselnya di meja tengah ruangannya.

Mungkin ini memang sudah agak terlambat, namun akhirnya ia mengangkat cangkir minumannya dan menyeruput minuman yang sudah dingin itu hingga habis.

Badai, eh?

Ia sungguh tidak tahu bila informasi yang diberikan _bayi_ itu benar mengacu pada si _Haneuma_ atau ia memang hanya sedang diganggu. Kyouya semakin merasa jengkel dan ingin sekali menggigit mati siapapun yang muncul saat ini.

Kautahu ia takkan pernah mengakuinya, namun kau memang benar. Saat ini Kyouya sangat sangat khawatir pada si _Haneuma_. Apa ia baik-baik saja? Apa ia terluka? Kyouya tahu pria itu sangat kuat, bahkan Kyouya tak dapat mengalahkannya sekalipun dalam _sparring_ hingga pada saat ini. Cambuknya yang tampak lemah selalu saja menang bila tidak berakhir seri.

Ia mengambil ponselnya yang tadi ia letakkan, mengecek kontak ponselnya lagi. Kemudian meletakkan kursor pada nama 'My Beloved Dino' sebelum menekan tombol hijau dan menempelkannya pada telinga.

Beberapa detik ia mendengarkan bunyi konstan itu, berharap suara itu akan terputus digantikan suara pria itu (yang sesungguhnya ia rindukan).

Lalu tiba-tiba bunyi itu memang terputus, digantikan dengan suara _Don Cavallone―_

"_K-K-K-K-K-K-Kyouya!? Kupikir aku takkan pernah melihat nomor ini pada layar ponselku! Kau tak tahu betapa senangnya aku ketika melihat namamu di sini! Apa kau me―"_

―yang pada akhirnya Kyouya putuskan sambungan juga, bahkan sebelum si Cavallone sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Apanya yang terkena badai, ia bahkan masih semangat dengan omongan panjang tak kunjung berakhirnya. Ah, tapi bila dipikir-pikir lagi, Reborn memang tak pernah mengatakan badai tersebut berhubungan dengan si _Haneuma_. Ia hanya mengatakan 'di Italia', dan area Italia itu tentu luas.

Ia menyelipkan ponselnya dalam kantong celananya lagi, mengabaikan getaran ponsel yang terus muncul sejak ia memutuskan sambungan itu.

'_Yang penting ia baik-baik saja,_' bisiknya dalam hati, tak pernah tersuarakan.

* * *

_a/n3: fjksdhfljksd oke terima kasih sudah membaca! SALAM D18._


	3. Sun and Saliva

_a/n1: AHAHAH SAYA TAHU JUDUL CHAPTER INI AMBIGU HABIS. (tapi tenang saja ini nggak ambigu kok, karena memang demikian (!)) tapi tetap aja ooc www._

_a/n2: /cough oke selamat membaca (dan menikmati fanservice dari saya). ini dalam tyl-verse._

**.**

* * *

Mungkin memang bukan seperti Hibari Kyouya untuk terbaring lemah di kasur seperti ini. Bahkan setelan jas yang masih dipakainya rapi (walau sudah penuh dengan darah yang kebanyakan bukan miliknya sendiri). Ia langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya setelah sampai pada ruangannya, tidak peduli bila pakaian kotornya akan membuat _futon_-nya terhias merah pekat.

Tak lama kemudian, kesadarannya mulai hilang, ditarik kelelahan dan berganti gelap.

Bahkan ia tak sadar pintu geser tersebut telah terbuka dengan sesosok figur tinggi di baliknya.

* * *

_**Bucking Horse and Skylark: Sun and Saliva**_

_**December 14th, 2013 (D-4)**_

_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**_

_This is a work of fanfiction, simply written for the purpose of enjoyment and entertainment. I gain no finacial profit from writing this._

* * *

Ia membuka matanya perlahan, masih mengantuk. Tidak biasanya ia bisa tertidur selelap ini. Biasanya ia akan terbangun hanya dengan bunyi yang paling kecil sekalipun. Namun kali ini ia cukup nyenyak dengan tidurnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum pandangannya terasa lebih nyaman. Ia tolehkan kepalanya ke samping, mendapati sang Langit Cavallone sedang duduk di sana. "Ah, kau sudah bangun."

_Ah, dingin._

Kyouya bermaksud untuk menarik selimutnya, namun aksinya dihentikan ketika merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Ia memperhatikan dirinya sendiri dan akhirnya menyadari bahwa pakaiannya telah dilucuti―untungnya bagian bawah masih dipakainya lengkap.

Spontan, ia langsung mengangkat tonfanya dan memukul pria di sampingnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan selama aku tidur, hah, _Haneuma_?" serunya, tidak dalam nada yang bersahabat tentunya. Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas, menikmati suara tumbukan tonfanya dengan tubuh seseorang.

"E-eh, Kyouya, tunggu dulu. Aku tidak melakukan apapun, sungguh! Aku hanya sedang mengobatimu!"

_Mengobati?_

Kyouya memperhatikan tubuhnya yang seharusnya saat ini penuh luka, namun nyatanya luka-luka yang seharusnya ada itu kini sudah tak ada. Masih ada sedikit rasa nyeri di sana sini, namun tidak ada rasa sakit yang berarti. Bukan berarti sebelum ini rasa sakitnya mengganggu Kyouya.

Ia menurunkan tonfanya, tak berniat untuk mengucapkan kata 'maaf' atas kesalahpahamannya.

Dino tersenyum, kemudian mendekati Kyouya lagi setelah terlempar beberapa meter atas pukulannya barusan. Ia mengambil kembali _sun box weapon_-nya dan membukanya dengan cincin di tangan yang telah terbakar _flame_ oranyenya.

"Apa lagi yang ingin kaulakukan?" tanya Kyouya.

Dino mengangkat alisnya, tidakkah sudah jelas? "Beberapa luka di lenganmu belum sempat kusembuhkan. Jadi―"

"Biarkan saja." Kyouya membaringkan dirinya lagi di atas _futon_, "nanti juga sembuh." Ia menarik selimutnya dan menutup matanya sebelum menguap, berniat untuk kembali tidur. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia tidak menyentuh tempat tidur, dan harus ia akui, tubuhnya sangat merindukan tekstur lembut nan nyaman ini.

Ketika baru saja ia mulai nyaman dengan posisinya, tiba-tiba tangannya diangkat orang tak bertanggung jawab, dan dapat ia rasakan basah dan hangat pada luka perihnya.

Ia membuka mata dan melirik dari sudut matanya. Oh, yang benar saja, sang _Don_ Cavallone sedang menjilati lukanya seperti seekor anjing. Menyapu permukaan kulitnya dengan lidah panasnya dan menyisakan sisa saliva pada lukanya.

"Kau ingin kugigit mati, _Haneuma_?"

Tak ada respon, hanya ada jilatan penuh saliva pada lengan yang perlahan mulai berpindah hingga pada lengan atasnya, terus mengikuti letak-letak luka yang masih tersisa―mau itu hanya sekedar goresan, memar kecil hingga pada luka sayat yang masih menganga.

Kyouya mulai jengkel dengan apa yang dilakukan Dino―ia sebenarnya juga cukup _menyukai_ ini, walau ia takkan pernah mengakuinya. "_Haneuma_―"

"Aku hanya sedang membersihkan lukamu, Kyouya," jawabnya singkat. Entah disadari Kyouya atau tidak, kali ini lidahnya mulai menelusuri bagian-bagian yang tidak terluka lagi. Dijamahnya kulit mulus itu inci demi inci, membuat suhu badan Kyouya semakin bertambah.

Sungguh, ia tidak tahan dengan godaan pria berhelai pirang ini lagi.

Ia menarik pria itu dalam sebuah kecupan dalam dengan lidah dan gigi terlibat. Bertukar saliva dalam ciuman dewasa yang panjang dan merenggut oksigen, kemudian saling memagut membuat belah bibir mereka semakin merah dalam warna menggoda.

Oh, dan saat itu Kyouya tahu bahwa ia tidak akan mendapat waktu tidur yang ia rindukan itu dalam waktu dekat.

* * *

_a/n3: pfft. semoga pembaca menikmati fanservice yang saya berikan di chapter ini~ tapi ya, ini tetap sebuah fanfiksi dengan rating t, jadi cukup segini saja www_

_a/n4: 4 HARI LAGI._

_a/5: terima kasih sudah membacaaa /kecup basah _


	4. Sky and Void

_a/n1: oke ficlet ke-4! sepertinya ini satu-satunya chapter yang relasi ke judul chapternya paling ada orz_

_a/n2: selamat membaca. ini tyl-verse._

**.**

* * *

"Simbol langit Cavallone adalah kehampaan."

Ia tetap bergeming, sibuk dengan papan _shogi_-nya. Wajahnya tetap datar, tak menunjukkan ketertarikan, namun ia tetap mendengarkan dengan baik. Setiap kalimat yang lolos dari bibir pria yang 7 tahun lebih tua darinya tak pernah lewat begitu saja dari telinganya. Suaranya akan bergema pada gendang telinganya, menciptakan musik yang dapat membuat setiap harinya lebih baik.

"Karena aku hampa. Karena aku bernilai nol."

* * *

_**Bucking Horse and Skylark: Sky and Void**_

_**December 15th, 2013 (D-3)**_

_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**_

_This is a work of fanfiction, simply written for the purpose of enjoyment and entertainment. I gain no finacial profit from writing this._

* * *

Bunyi _koma_ yang berbenturan dengan papan _shogi _mengisi ruangan bernuansa Jepang itu. Pria bersurai diam sejenak, tampak sedang memutar otak untuk langkah berikut yang harus ia ambil. Kemudian matanya menunjukkan gerakan kecil; ah, itu langkah yang bagus.

"Kau ingat pernah mengajariku cara menulis _kanji_ 'langit' dulu, kan, Kyouya?"

Pria dengan figur yang lebih besar berguling, memutar tubuhnya yang sedang berbaring di lantai untuk menghadap pria yang satu. Ia memainkan kura-kura kecil miliknya, membelai cangkang kerasnya kemudian ke kepalanya. "Kau juga mengatakan bahwa _kanji _tersebut bermakna ganda."

Ia masih sibuk dengan papan _shogi_-nya, tidak menanggapi kalimat-kalimat yang dituturkan sang pria Italia. Mereka sudah terbiasa seperti ini; pria bersurai emas akan berbicara panjang sedangkan yang lain akan diam mendengarkannya.

"Langit ... dan kosong." Ia mendengus.

Dino―demikian nama pria yang terus berbicara tanpa mendapat respon itu―memejamkan matanya sejenak, mencoba tenggelam dalam suasana sunyi yang membuatnya mengantuk. Sunyi―hingga pada tahap ia dapat mendengar bunyi napasnya sendiri.

"Ketika anak buahku mati, aku hanya diam." Ia menopang lengannya pada kepalanya, tepat di atas posisi matanya. "Aku tak dapat menangis."

Bunyi itu terdengar lagi―_kinsho_-nya telah dimakan, maka diletakkannya pada wadahnya, bersama _koma-koma _lain yang juga telah dimakan. Ia menilik dari sudut matanya pada kekasihnya, kemudian setelah sekian waktu, akhirnya merespon, "aku tak mengerti."

Terdapat hening yang cukup panjang, lalu sebuah tawa kecil yang lolos dari bibirnya, "aku juga."

Ia memindahkan tangannya dan membuka matanya, menatap kosong pada langit-langit tinggi. "Mereka tak butuh langit sepertiku, Kyouya. Aku adalah langit yang kosong." Jeda sejenak, sebelum ia melanjutkan. Namun kali ini berupa bisikan. "Bantu aku..."

Kyouya bukanlah pria penuh ucapan manis, apalagi untuk hal seperti ini. Bila saja orang di sampingnya bukanlah Dino, mungkin ia sudah menggigit matinya karena mulut yang tak kunjung diam. Ah, tapi bila dipikir-pikir lagi, hanya Dino yang akan terus berbicara padanya walau tak mendapat respon. Karena Dino tahu Kyouya selalu mendengarkannya. Ia tahu walau Kyouya tak memberi tanggapan, ia tetap mengikuti ceritanya, sepanjang dan semembosankan apapun itu.

(Tapi Dino tak tahu, bahwa hanya pada dirinyalah Kyouya berlaku demikian.)

Ia menaruh tangannya pada rambut keemasan milik Dino, menyisirnya lembut dengan jemarinya.

"Aku tak tahu masalahmu. Tapi ... aku yakin mereka semua membutuhkanmu. Kau tahu betapa kesalnya aku ingin menggigit mati mereka ketika mereka beramai-ramai ke sini hanya untuk mencari atau menjemputmu." Kyouya mendaratkan sebuah kecupan pada keningnya, berupa sebuah sentuhan lembut, dan hangat.

"Lagipula, tanpa langit maka awan takkan ada tempat untuk berpulang."

Ia menempelkan kening mereka, kemudian memicingkan matanya. Dino hanya diam, kali ini ia membiarkan Kyouya yang berbicara. Karena memang suaranya yang ia butuh saat ini. Sentuhannya yang ia butuh. Kyouya yang ia butuh. Hanya Kyouya yang dapat membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Karena itu, kau bukanlah langit yang kosong. Karena akan selalu ada aku di sana."

* * *

_a/n3: terima kasih sudah membaca!_


	5. Mist and Time

_a/n1: chapter mist! mungkin sudah ada yang menduga chapter mist akan mengenai mukuro? www_

_a/n2: ini di antara present-verse dan tyl-verse, dino sekitar 25 dan kyouya ... 18? selamat membacaaaa._

**.**

* * *

"Aku akan senang bila suatu hari Vongola menciptakan alat untuk kembali ke masa lalu. Aku ingin kembali ke beberapa tahun lalu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk menyelamatkanmu dari si Kabut."

* * *

_**Bucking Horse and Skylark: Mist and Time**_

_**December 16th, 2013 (D-2)**_

_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**_

_This is a work of fanfiction, simply written for the purpose of enjoyment and entertainment. I gain no finacial profit from writing this._

* * *

"Ha, apa maksudmu, _Haneuma_." Benar, kalimat tersebut memang bukan berupa pertanyaan, tidak ditujukan untuk mendapat respon secara denotasi. Kalimat tersebut lolos dari bibir sang Awan dengan nada jengkel. Tak ada senyum, tak ada ucapan manis, yang ada hanyalah tatapan tajam dan tonfa yang diangkat.

_Uh-oh_.

Lagi-lagi sebuah pukulan tepat di perut.

Entah sudah berapa ratus kali perutnya harus menjadi sasaran tonfa Kyouya setiap kali ia marah (atau hanya sedang ingin menggigit mati seseorang). Si pria Italia mengelus-elus perutnya yang pasti sudah memar saat ini―pukulan Kyouya selalu sekuat tenaganya, tak menahan diri walau targetnya adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau memukulku? Padahal aku sedang serius."

"Karena kau menyebut nama_nya_."

Tunggu ... '_nya_'? Seingat Dino, ia tidak menyebutkan nama Kabut Vongola. Ah, tapi ia tahu hubungan sang Awan dan sang Kabut tidak pernah akur, jadi mungkin ia harus memaklumi Kyouya yang terlalu sensitif dengan si Kabut.

"Kalau begitu ... selama aku tidak menyebut namanya, tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Dino. Setelah sekian menit tak mendapat respon dari Kyouya, ia menyimpulkan jawabannya adalah 'iya'.

Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa lembut di tengah ruangan, meletakkan kedua lengan di belakang leher sebagai penopang kepalanya. "Kalau mau jujur, sebenarnya aku sangat kesal ketika aku mengetahui kejadian itu dari Tsuna. Tapi tentunya aku tak bisa terang-terangan menunjukkan hal itu oleh karena relasi antara Cavallone _famiglia_ dan Vongola _famiglia_."

Dino berhenti sejenak dan menoleh ke arah Kyouya. Ah, ia masih mendengarkan.

"Kalau aku bisa kembali, aku akan menyelamatkanmu ketika tubuhmu lemah tak berdaya oleh penyakit _sakura-kura_ itu dan mungkin kau akan lebih jatuh cinta lebih cepat padaku."

Kyouya mengangkat cangkirnya, "_kalau_ kau sampai mengganggu pertarunganku dengan herbivora itu pada saat itu, kau bahkan mungkin takkan bisa masuk ke ruanganku lagi," ucapnya tenang sambil menyeruput minumannya.

Sedangkan lawan bicaranya malah terdiam, otaknya sedang mencerna kalimat yang didengarnya barusan. Ia tak pernah berpikir sampai sana. Selama ini ia merasa _bila saja_ ia menyelamatkan Kyouya saat itu, maka Kyouya pasti akan jatuh cinta padanya saat itu juga.

Dino menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya, "ka-kau benar juga. Aku yakin kau akan sangat membenciku bila aku sampai mengganggu pertarunganmu." Kemudian di wajahnya digantikan sebuah cengiran khasnya, menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya dan berkata, "berarti seperti ini memang sudah yang terbaik!"

* * *

_a/n3: (tbh saya kurang nyaman dengan hasil chapter ini /sigh)_

_a/n4: terima kasih sudah membaca!_


	6. Thunder and Sound-Proof Room

_a/n1: SISA SATU HARI LAGI. BESOK D18 DAY._

_a/n2: berarti besok project countdown d18 day saya selesai hahah._

_a/n3: selamat membaca, ini dalam tyl-verse._

**.**

* * *

Bunyi guntur terus menggelegar, membuat siapapun yang sedang tidur terbangun dalam setiap sentakannya. Padahal cuacanya cukup dingin, nyaman bagi orang yang ingin terlelap. Namun nyatanya malah muncul guntur yang sama sekali tidak mendukung ketenangan.

Hibari Kyouya sangat terganggu oleh cuaca ini―

―dan Dino sekarang sedang panik mencari cara bagi sang Awan untuk tidur.

* * *

_**Bucking Horse and Skylark: Thunder and Sound-Proof Room**_

_**December 17th, 2013 (D-1)**_

_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**_

_This is a work of fanfiction, simply written for the purpose of enjoyment and entertainment. I gain no financial profit from writing this._

* * *

Bukanlah sesuatu yang sulit ditebak, bahwa Kyouya sangat benci guntur. Ia cinta ketenangan, kesepian, bukan keramaian maupun keributan. Guntur merupakan bentuk fenomena alam yang akan sangat membuatnya jengkel setiap waktu, dan yang menambah kejengkelannya tentu saja karena ia tak bisa menggiggit mati si _guntur_, membuatnya bingung harus ditumpahkan ke mana rasa jengkel ini.

"Buat suara itu berhenti."

Dino panik.

Kyouya memintanya untuk menghentikan bunyi guntur itu, apa ia gila? Ah, benar Dino lupa, ia seorang_ Hibari Kyouya_, permintaan (atau lebih tepat disebut dengan perintah) barusan masuk akal saja bila dikeluarkan dari bibir Kyouya. Jadi sekarang, apa yang bisa dilakukan Dino untuk membuat Kyouya-yang-hanya-bisa-tidur-dalam-ketenangan ini untuk tidur?

Buku cerita―tidak.

Musik―tidak.

Bantal yang berlebih―ah, mungkin yang ini bisa.

Dino segera mengumpulkan bantal-bantal dari selimut ruangan lain, kemudian menimpanya pada Kyouya yang sedang berbaring. "Kau bisa gunakan ini untuk menutup telingamu, Kyouya."

Kyouya mengalihkan pandangannya ke setumpuk benda itu, kemudian mengambil salah satunya dan mendekapnya pada kepala, menutup kedua telinga dengan bantal empuk itu. Dino tempak telah bernapas lega, senang karena akhirnya Kyouya-nya dapat beristirahat.

Namun nyatanya ia lega terlalu cepat. Sebuah lemparan bantal tepat mengenai wajah tampannya.

"Tidak membantu," ucap Kyouya singkat, kemudian ia mengangkat sudut bibirnya. "Sepertinya aku harus menggiggit mati dirimu karena terus mengganggu tidurku."

Tunggu. Tunggu sebentar. Tunggu sebentar!

Tapi bukan Dino yang mengganggu tidur Kyouya! Guntur! Petir itulah yang mengganggu waktu istirahatnya! Dino melirik ke jendela dan melihat kilatan cahaya di langit yang sesekali muncul menerangi langit gelap. Kenapa harus ia yang menjadi korban kemarahan Kyouya ketika bukan dia penyebabnya.

Dino menghela napas, pasrah dengan nasibnya.

"Ahh, sepertinya aku harus mengubah kamarku menjadi ruangan kedap suara," keluhnya di sela-sela rasa nyeri yang tak kunjung hilang. Ia mengoleskan obat pada luka-lukanya dan menempelkan plester luka pada goresan luka yang didapatnya. Ia menyimpan semua ini di tempat yang mudah diingatnya, dan persediaannya pun banyak. Semua karena ia terkadang akan dihampiri hari sial yang membuat tubuhnya penuh luka.

Kyouya memutar tonfanya, kemudian menurunkannya. "Wao, ide bagus. Dengan begitu tidurku tak diganggu lagi," ia tersenyum tipis.

"... ―ang lain."

Terdapat kerlingan mata tajam ketika Kyouya mendengar sesuatu dari lolos dari bibir Dino. Tidak terdengar jelas dan samar, membuat Kyouya hampir mengira itu hanya bayangannya. "Kau mengatakan sesuatu, _Haneuma_?"

"Hng? A-ah, tidak, tidak!" Dino melambaikan kedua tangannya di depan dada berulang-ulang, menguatkan kalimatnya dalam bentuk gerakan. "Hanya bergumam sendiri!"

Kyouya memutuskan untuk mengabaikan gumaman Dino dan jatuh kembali dalam pelukan kasur yang hangat, ditemani setumpuk bantal dan selimut yang membuatnya semakin nyaman. Petir di luar belum berhenti, tetapi tampaknya Kyouya sudah _sedikit_ lebih puas setelah menggigit mati seseorang (dalam kasus kali ini; Dino). Ia tidak lagi mengeluh mengenai bunyi keras yang memekakkan telinga itu lagi.

Kemudian sesaat sebelum Dino kembali berbaring di samping Kyouya, ia berbisik, hanya untuk didengarkan dirinya sendiri, "ruang kedap suara juga bagus agar kita tidak _mengganggu_ orang lain."

* * *

_a/n4: aiyayayaya, sepertinya ide fluff makin nggak ada dan malah makin gaje orz_

_a/n5: terima kasih telah membaca hingga akhir._


	7. Cloud and Home

_a/n1: HAPPY D18 DAY, SEMOGA TERUS BAHAGIA YA SAMPAI BERAPA TAHUN PUN LAGI. /tebar bunga/_

_a/n2: berarti kontribusi saya buat d18 day tahun ini juga berakhir dengan chapter ini :") semoga tahun depan masih balik ke fandom ini buat nyumbang. semogaa._

_a/n3: selamat membacaaa, ini dalam tyl-verse._

**.**

* * *

Dokumen setinggi satu kaki diletakkan pada tepi mejanya, dokumen-dokumen itu diperiksanya satu per satu. Sudah semalaman ia berkutat di depan meja namun dokumen-dokumen tersebut tidak kunjung berkurang. Ia meletakkan penanya di meja dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi. Kedua lengannya ditarik ke atas untuk mereganggkan otot-otot yang telah kaku.

Ketika teleponnya berdering, ia mengerutkan alisnya. Kepalanya ditolehkan ke arah jam dinding yang digantung di atas posisi pintu, _pukul dua subuh_. Ia bertanya-tanya, siapa yang akan meneleponnya pada waktu seperti ini.

Ia mengangkat telepon tersebut, "ya?"

"_Ah, Dino-san! Apa Hibari-san ada di sana?_" ucap suara dari seberang sambungan. Tanpa perkenalan diri pun Dino sudah tahu suara siapa yang sedang ada di jaringan.

"Tidak, Kyouya tidak di sini, Tsuna. Ada apa?" Itu adalah suara adik kesayangannya (bukan adik dalam kandungan darah tentunya, ia hanya merasa mereka berdua sama-sama tahu betapa kerasnya berada di bawah bimbingan Reborn). Dino mengambil kembali pena yang tadi ia tinggalkan, menulis beberapa patah kata dalam bahasa Italia pada salah satu dokumen di meja.

"_Hibari-san ... belum kembali setelah tiga minggu. Kusakabe-san maupun kami sudah mencoba menghubunginya namun hasilnya nihil._' Terdengar nada kekhawatiran dari Tsuna. Salah satu _guardian_-nya hilang begitu saja, tentu sebagai seorang _don_ ia akan khawatir. Dino pun pasti akan khawatir bila saja ia tidak mengenal Kyouya dengan―sangat―baik.

Dino tertawa kecil, "tenang saja, Tsuna. Ia pasti akan pulang."

* * *

_**Bucking Horse and Skylark: Cloud and Home**_

_**December 18th, 2013 (D18 Day 2013)**_

_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**_

_This is a work of fanfiction, simply written for the purpose of enjoyment and entertainment. I gain no financial profit from writing this._

* * *

Bukannya ia tidak peduli dengan Kyouya. Ia sangat peduli padanya. Namun ia tahu Kyouya-nya pasti akan baik-baik saja. Ia tahu seberapa kuat Kyouya itu―berhubung ialah yang menjadi tutor pribadinya sejak 10 tahun lalu.

Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan penanya pada meja, tatapan matanya tampak kosong dan ia tak fokus pada dokumen di meja.

Kyouya memang tidak pernah ingin bekerja dalam sebuah tim. Bahkan dalam Vongola, ia hanya bertindak sendiri dan akan menolak setiap Tsuna memintanya bekerja dalam tim. Tapi itu bukanlah sebuah kelemahan bagi Kyouya. Walau ia selalu sendiri, Kyouya adalah orang yang akan berada dalam kondisi terbaiknya ketika ia bertindak sesuai apa yang ia mau. Dino pun telah memastikan bahwa kekuatan Kyouya cukup untuk bertindak sendiri.

Ia memastikan Kyouya akan menjadi kuat dan sangat kuat, cukup kuat hingga ia takkan pernah kalah dalam pertarungan melawan siapapun.

Dino mengangkat cangkir minumannya yang diletakkan di mejanya, menyeruput kopi yang sudah mendingan dengan perlahan. Aromanya telah hilang, rasanya pun tidak lagi tinggal di lidah. Ia meletakkan kembali cangkir itu pada piringnya, kemudian dengan cangkir di tangan, ia beranjak dari meja kerjanya dan keluar dari ruangannya.

Sesampainya di dapur, ia meletakkan cangkir kosong itu pada wastafel―nanti saja mencucinya.

Ketika ia baru hendak kembali lagi ke ruangan kerjanya untuk _berduaan_ dengan dokumen setumpuk itu, ia mendengar bunyi langkah kaki yang familiar di telinganya. Menjadi seorang mafia membuatnya dapat mengenal orang dari langkah kakinya.

Ia tersenyum.

"Ah, Kyouya. Ingin mandi dulu?"

Sesosok pria muncul dari balik pilar megah _mansion_nya. Tatapan tajam sepasang manik kelabu, pakaian yang kotor, tonfa yang tergenggam erat di tangan, kemudian juga ... bau anyir darah yang sudah memenuhi ruangan. Pria itu menarik bibirnya membentuk segaris senyum yang menghiasi paras tampannya.

"Tadi Tsuna mencarimu, ia bilang mereka sama sekali tak dapat menghubungimu." Ia bersandar pada dinding dan melipat tangannya, "kemana saja kau, Kyouya?"

"Aku bermain."

Dino mendengus, "sudah kuduga."

Kyouya berjalan ke arah kamar Dino (yang kata Dino, juga merupakan kamar Kyouya) dan melepas setelan jasnya. Ia lempar pada kursi kosong di sana. Kemudian ia melonggarkan dasinya, melemparkannya pada tempat yang sama dan berlanjut pada kemeja ungunya.

"Tidakkah sebaiknya kau kembali ke markas Vongola dulu sebelum kau ke sini, Kyouya?" tanya Dino. Ia memeluk Kyouya dari belakang, mengabaikan bercak-bercak darah pada kulit pucat mulus Kyouya akan mengotori pakaiannya. Ia menopang kepalanya pada bahu Kyouya dan menghirup aroma tubuhnya, '_ah, bau darah yang manis._'

"Sudah kubilang sebelumnya, kan? Aku Awan yang akan selalu pulang pada sang Langit."

"Tapi bukankah Tsuna juga merupakan sang 'Langit'?" Dino tertawa kecil. Kemudian ia membenamkan kepalanya pada tengkuk Kyouya dan membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam aroma tubuh Kyouya yang membuatnya nyaman. Berjam-jam di depan meja kerja ditemani secangkir kopi tak membuatnya mengantuk, namun ternyata aroma Kyouya dapat membuatnya ingin tidur dalam hitungan detik.

Mungkin karena menurut sang Langit, sang Awan selalu membawa kesan 'rumah' dalam aromanya.

"Aku pulang, _Haneuma_."

"Kau pulang, Kyouya."

* * *

_**End.**_

* * *

_a/n4: selesai jugaaaa. akhirnya project ini selesai jugaaa. _

_a/n5: terima kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir! sekali lagi, happy d18 day!_


End file.
